


Sam Was Fed Up

by TheLollipopKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLollipopKing/pseuds/TheLollipopKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was fed up.</p><p>‘What matters to you most in the world?’</p><p>He knew Mr. Crowley would flunk him for the whole semester if he screwed this paper up. And, like the utter idiot he is, he’s left it to the day before it needs to get handed in.</p><p>One small idea kept sneaking its way to the forefront of Sam’s mind, but he pushed it down with as much force as he could. Who cared if he was the first thing Sam thought of when he woke up in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Was Fed Up

 Sam was fed up.

 

_Write a 3000 word essay on the question: ‘What matters to you most in the world?’ Make sure to answer in as much detail as possible._

 

He was hauled up in the school library, finishing some crap paper for a stupid English assignment that he couldn’t care about if he tried. The question, which he had changed the font of probably a thousand times, shined back at him, almost as if it was trying to torment him.

 

_‘What matters to you most in the world?’_

 

He knew Mr. Crowley would flunk him for the whole semester if he screwed this paper up. And, like the utter idiot he is, he’s left it to the day before it needs to get handed in.

 

_‘What matters to you most in the world?’_

 

He could write something about his older brother, Dean. But he knew the guy would tease him relentlessly if he found out. Besides, there are more important things than family, he knows it. He just… can’t think of any examples right now.

 

He’d been wracking his brain for what seemed like forever. His dad was hardly ever around, and his mom had passed on. If he was going to do this paper, he wasn’t going to make it a sob story.

 

One small idea kept sneaking its way to the forefront of Sam’s mind, but he pushed it down with as much force as he could. He couldn’t write a paper about him. And anyway, he wasn’t the most important thing in Sam’s life. Who cared if he was the first thing Sam thought of when he woke up in the morning? Who cared if Sam had had a few… interesting dreams about the guy, all tongue and teeth and _okay, Sam, now is_ not _the time_.

 

He focused back on his paper, staring at the unanswered question in front of him.

 

_‘What matters to you most in the world?’_

 

School, maybe. He did want to get into Stanford, after all. He started writing out the first few lines.

 

_The thing that matters to me most in this world is_

 

He paused, his fingers hovering over the keys.

 

_Gabriel Novak._

 

And suddenly, he couldn’t get himself to stop writing.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was the kind of guy who didn’t take any shit from anyone, especially asshole teachers like Mr. Crowley. So when Mr. Crowley handed out their marked English papers, giving Gabriel the wrong paper by mistake, he was about 500% ready to start laying it on him-

 

-Except he couldn’t. Not after the skimming over the first line of the paper.

 

_The thing that matters most to me in this world is Gabriel Novak._

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and he frantically tried to find where the hell the kid had scrawled his name.

 

_Sam Winchester_

 

He read on.

 

_It’s not that he’s perfect, because no one is. He’s cocky, arrogant, rude, and one of those people that you know is going to die of a heart attack before they even reach 50._

 

_It’s the small things. Like the way his eyes shine brighter when he laughs. The way furrows his brow when all the cogs are ticking away in his head._

 

Gabriel made a conscious effort to smoothen his brow before he carried on.

 

_But it’s not just that. He’s one of those people that always makes an effort to cheer people up, but (and this is slightly annoying) he’ll never allow anyone to do the same for him in return. He’ll smirk and make crude jokes, and pretend that it’s not just a defence mechanism, the same my brother uses._

_I’m a romantic, in every way possible. I tend to make things seem more beautiful than they actually are. This time, I’m doing no such thing. Gabriel is beautiful, both inside and out. And that’s the-_

The paper got taken away before he could read any more of it. Above him, stood Mr. Crowley, eyebrow raised.

 

“Gabriel. It seems as if I’ve given you back the wrong test paper.” Mr. Crowley said, and Gabriel didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes, “Not matter. Yours is here.” He handed Gabriel his paper back.

 

“Thanks, Sir.” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“Oh, and Mr. Novak? Try not to stay up too late tonight.” Mr. Crowley winked at him and went back to his desk, leaving Gabriel wondering that maybe he’d judged his English teacher a little too early.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was the last to leave the classroom. He didn’t have to get home early, since Dean was out with some girl he’d met like a week ago, and would probably go back to her place to- Well, you know.

He was surprised to find Gabriel waiting for him on the edge of school grounds. Sam’s immediate thought was how calm and relaxed Gabriel looked. It made his chest warm with affection.

 

“Sammy! Mind if I walk you home?” Gabriel’s grin was contagious.

 

“It’s Sam,” Sam said, “and, uh, why?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

Sam sighed. “I mean, if you want.”

 

The walk to Sam’s house was silent but fast, like someone had sped over the walking parts of Lord of the Rings. The whole way, Sam’s head hurt trying to think of all the reasons why Gabriel would want to spend time with him, much less walk him home. He chanced another look at Gabriel, who looked as if he was waiting for something, but Sam for the life of him couldn’t figure out what.

 

When they finally got there, Sam had had enough of being confused.

 

“Gabriel, what the hell is going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel actually looked surprised by the question.

 

“We only share, like, two classes, we barely even talk in school, and for some reason you know my name and just, out of the blue, wanna walk me home? I just… Don’t get it.”

 

Gabriel smiled. It was soft, careful, but his eyes were determined. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say predatory. All at once, Gabriel was pushing Sam against his door, leaning up to Sam’s ear. His heart raced in his chest and he struggled to control his breathing.

 

“Have you read any good books recently, Sam?” Gabriel breathed, and God, Sam was so fucking confused.

 

“…Umm… I-”

 

“’Cause I read something quite recently that I think you’d enjoy.” Gabriel nipped gently at the shell of Sam’s ear, which he had to go on his tip-toes to reach.

 

Sam shivered, “what, ah, was it?”

 

He could  _feel_ Gabriel smirking. “’Didn’t realise I meant that much to you, Sammy.”

 

All the pieces fell together in Sam’s mind. He didn’t have time to process it further though, as Gabriel was pressing his lips to his and it was rough and passionate and so much better than Sam imagined. He managed to gasp out the words “Bedroom,” and “Now.” And if Gabriel kept smirking like that, Sam might just die.

 

Sam fumbled with the keys to his front door, before finally bursting it open and charging up the stairs, Gabriel close behind. Sam’s bedroom door flew open, and the two collide onto the bed sheets, Sam straddling Gabriel’s hips. The mattress creaked slightly under their weights, but Sam could hardly care because Gabriel was right here in front of him, and he couldn’t help but grin wide.

 

Sam reached for the top buttons on Gabriel’s shirt, tearing it off like it personally offended him, which, in fairness, it did. Gabriel huffed and undid the cuffs, then reached over to get Sam’s over-shirt from over his shoulders.

 

“You wear too many layers.” Gabriel growled, making Sam chuckle.

 

The next few minutes were a blur for Sam, and somehow, don’t ask him how, they were fully naked and grinding into each other on the bed. The friction was too much and not enough at the same time and it was driving Sam _crazy_.

 

Sam slowed their pace down to a stop, making Gabriel’s eyes snap to Sam’s, with an expression that said _why the fuck have you stopped?_ The younger Winchester grinned and began peppering kisses along his chest, further and further down, surpassing his navel and reaching the dip in his hipbone. Gabriel tried to thrust his hips up, but Sam held them down and smirked back up at Gabriel with a sly grin.

 

“’Something wrong?” And yeah, Sam knew he wasn’t being fair but God damn it, he needed to indulge in this brief moment of control.

 

“Ah, fucking… Tease” Gabriel panted, and Sam was torn between laughing and taking Gabriel right there and then.

 

He left a lingering kiss the Gabriel’s cock, and if he thought Gabriel looked debauched before, he looked absolutely fucking wrecked now.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he sunk his mouth down on Gabriel, hollowing out his cheeks on the way. The other boy gasped and threw his head back, letting his internal filter be completely ripped away from him.

 

“Fuck, Sam. Please!” Gabriel gripped Sam’s hair hard, making him moan and sink deeper down, until all of Gabriel’s cock was in his mouth. He began to bob, swirling his tongue around the tip, not even trying to stop Gabriel from bucking up into him.

 

Sam wrapped a hand around his own aching member and stroked, imagining it was Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel’s fingers stroking the underside and flicking his finger over a smear of pre-come.

 

“Sam! I’m gonna-” That was all the warning he had time to give Sam before he was coming hot spurts down Sam’s throat, which Sam greedily swallowed down like he was paid to do it. It tasted bitter on his tongue, but he let it wash through him as his own orgasm spiked. Everything was burning and intense and Sam loved every second of it.

 

When he finally came down, he pulled off of Gabriel and grinned sheepishly up at him.

 

“That was…” Sam struggled to find the right word.

“Amazing.” Gabriel finished for him, and Sam nodded in agreement.

 

It really was.

 


End file.
